In the past, there have been proposed light-emitting diode (LED) devices configured to operate a group of LEDs with pulsating voltage obtained by rectification on commercial power (see Document 1 [U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,722 B1]).
Improvement of functionality of light source units such as the LED devices disclosed in document 1 is highly demanded.